Life Goes On
by Musa Silver-Hawk
Summary: It's summer time and Haruhi is invited to the Otori estate along with the other members of the host club. MorixHaruhi


Life goes on

Chapter1

Haruhi sat on her bed. It was early in the morning, and the sun was coming up. It was a beautiful summer morning and Haruhi had agreed to meet up with the rest of the Ouran Host Club at the Otori estate later that day. Ring! Ring! Ring! The sound made Haruhi jump. She hopped off the bed and ran to pick up the phone.

"He-hello?" she said, a little out of breath.

"Ohayogozaimasu!" said a pair of twin voices.

"Hey Kouru, Hikaru, what do you want?" Haruhi asked rubbing her eyes.

"We're outside waiting for you." One of the twins said. Haruhi nodded.

"O.k. I'll be out shortly." She hung up the phone and went back to her room. Still being in her p-jays, Haruhi decided to get into proper attire. She walked over to her chest-of-drawers and pulled open the second to top drawer and took out a summer yellow halter shirt and a pastel skirt. She got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. Haruhi smiled, she looked hardly recognizable. Not only had she grown but her hair now came down to her butt. The last time that the boys had seen her she still looked like a boy herself. Haruhi took two hair elastics from her dresser and pulled her hair into two high pigtails. She hurriedly put on a pair of sandals, picked up her suitcase and skibbled out the door, only to find a black limo outside her apartment. _Damn rich bastards._ She thought. She walked down the stairs to the limo. The door opened to reveal all the guys from the host club. Tamaki Souo, Kyouya Otori, Hikaru and Kouru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka (Mori), and Mitsunkui Hanninozuka (Hunni).

"Oh my darling daughter!" Tamaki cried.

"You look so cute with long hair." Springing out of the car to give Haruhi a spinning hug.

"Mori! Help!" she called, out of instinct. In a flash she was lifted out of the hug and into a pair of warm and gentle hands. Haruhi looked down into the face of her rescuer, he was smiling, sort-of.

"Mori senpai, you can put me down now." He did so. Tamaki stood there looking depressed.

"HARU-CHAN! HARU-CHAN!" Hunni shouted. The Loli-shota squirmed out of the limo to give Haruhi a hug. He let go and the four of them entered the limo. The only space left was between Mori and the window, so that's where Haruhi sat. She was literally squished between Mori and the window, Haruhi was still pretty tired and the sunlight pouring through the window was just so welcoming that Haruhi fell instantly asleep. She slumped backwards and her head hit something firm yet soft. Haruhi didn't care, it was a good pillow. The pillow was Mori, but he didn't care either. While he watched her sleep, Mori gently stroked Haruhi's hair. She sighed and pushed her head further into Mori's chest. They stayed like that until Kyouya told them that they would be arriving at the estate in ten minutes. Mori gently shook Haruhi awake.

"Hmm?" she said groggily.

"We're here." Mori said. Haruhi finally woke up. Her big brown eyes just got a little bigger. In no time at all they were pulling up to the Otori estate.

Kyuoya showed everyone to the rooms that they would be staying in. Haruhi's room here was way bigger than her room at home, and the bed was king sized with a canopy. Haruhi unpacked all of her things and placed them on the bed. Then she exited the room in search of something to eat.

"Haru-chan, where are you going?" asked a cute voice from behind. Haruhi turned to see Hunni standing behind her.

"I'm looking for something to eat." She said.

"Come with me." Hunni said taking Haruhi by the hand and leading her in the direction of the kitchen. He left her there to do what she pleased. Taking her hair out of the pigtails and pulling back into a ponytail, Haruhi started gathering all the ingredients she'd need to make the guys a pick-nick lunch that she had dreamed about in the limo ride here. Soon the air was filled the sweet smells of a bakery. She made everyone chocolate chip cookies and for Hunni she made a triple-layered vanilla cake with strawberry icing. Then for anyone who wanted them she had made tuna sandwiches.

"I hope that everyone likes it." She said to herself.

"Hope who likes what?" Said a voice from behind. The whole rest of the host club was standing at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh! I just made everyone a pick-nick lunch." Said Haruhi simply.

"Sounds good." Said Kyuoya, as Haruhi packed everything-not including the cake-into a pick-nick basket. Kyuoya led them back out to the limo.

"May we go to a park for the pick-nick?" he asked. Haruhi nodded. the seven of them slid in, and just like before, Haruhi was squished between Mori and the window.

"Here." Said Mori taking Haruhi by the waist and placing her in his lap. Haruhi put her head on Mori's shoulder.

"Thank you." She mumbled, and soon she was asleep again.

At the park, which was really a bare stretch of grass that went on for miles and was bordered with a forest that had many intersecting pathways. The group set up the pick-nick blanket and took the food out of the basket. Hunni was now in heaven, eating the cake Haruhi had made, while the others ate the cookies. Haruhi decided to take a walk through the forest so she voiced this to the guys, who, in turn thought it a good idea and that they would like to come too. Kyuoya put everyone in groups of two and one group of three. Group one: himself and Tamaki. Group two: Hikaru and Kouru. Group three: Mori, Hunni, and Haruhi. They set out into the woods each group following a different path. Tamaki, all the while, was making a big fuss about how horrible it was that his daughter was being separated from him.

Hey, don't kill me if I don't get all the details right. I haven't seen all the episodes or read all the comics. 


End file.
